When The First Love Ends Side: RIN
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and here I am, crying endlessly on the train platform, staring with pain and regret in my eyes at an empty rail track. I hate you, Len. I hate you for leaving me alone. But more importantly, I hate myself... RinRen ONESHOT Non-incest


A/N: I'm too lazy to update my other RinRen fic so I feel like typing a short story after listening to Last Night, Good Night [though it's not based on that one.] This'll be based on _Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki_. Either way, I don't know how this'll end so... let's find out together :))

Vocaloids: Hoshirin-san does not own us! [bows]

* * *

_始めての恋が終わる時_

It's Christmas Eve and here I am, crying endlessly on the train platform, staring with pain and regret in my eyes at an empty rail track. My heart feels like it's being crushed, and I can barely breathe. The cold pavement is starting to make my legs feel numb but I don't care anymore. I hate you, Len. I hate you for leaving me alone. But more importantly, I hate myself... for not telling you how much I love you when I had the chance. I hate myself for being so weak. Len...! Please come back! I love you...!

_Flashback!_

_"Len, where are you? We're here already! You're the only one who's not here yet!"_

_I was literally shouting over the phone because Kaito-niichan's voice was so damn loud over the microphone. He wasn't really singing, you know? Meiko-nee had made him chug down one bottle of her favorite [and might I add, strong] wine as a consequence and he was practically uncontrollable. Miku-chan and Luka-nee was laughing at Gakupo-nii and Meiko-nee's failed attempts at strapping down Kaito-nii to the sofa. We were celebrating Christmas Eve at the Crypton Karaoke Bar but Len still wasn't here. I was worried. Who wouldn't be when it's snowing BUCKETS outside._

_"Ah..! Rin! Sorry, uhm. I might be late." He sounded... troubled._

_I figured that maybe it was because I left earlier than him. So I apologized._

_"I'm sorry I left earlier than you." I scratched my head as I sheepishly smiled._

_"It's okay. I'm glad you did, actually."_

_"Eh?" Well, that surprised me._

_Usually, he'd say something like 'Hmph. I won't buy you oranges for a week.' or 'It's okay! I was on a banana-hype!' or something like 'I was dreaming of bananas...!' but wow. Maybe he got over his banana-obsession. Anyway, I just shrugged it off and prayed to the gods that Len'd be okay._

_We sang for the whole night, and Meiko-nee made me sing 'Guru Guru Kuro-chan'. I probably bit my tongue more than five times. That song is fast! So anyway, we had already parted ways and I was already at the train station and Len still hadn't shown up. Kaito-niichan and Gakupo-nii just had to make things worse by telling me weird stuff. 'He's probably off with another girl, Rin-chan!' they both told me. I kicked them hard after that and walked off, cursing them both under my breath._

_I waited at the train platform for my train, putting on the scarf that Luka-nee gave me. It was her Christmas gift for me. It was SO CUTE! Anyway, yeah. It was so thick that when I put it on me, I felt much better. I like watching people when I'm waiting for something, so I sat down on a chair by the wall and let my eyes wander around when my eyes passed on a blonde-haired boy. I looked at him again, and praise Yamaha, there he was. It was Len. I called out to him but boy, did I get the surprise of my life. He did look at me, but then he __**glared**__ at me and looked away. I knew there was something wrong. Len is probably the sweetest boy you will meet. Compared to him, I'm manlier by all means so seeing him glare at me was just plain wrong._

_I got up and stalked over to him, ignoring all the people staring at me. Yes, I'm aware that I look like the fee-fye-foe giant right now, but heck, do I care. I poked Len on the shoulder but he still ignored me. I gritted my teeth, due to the coldness and due to my frustration, but he still ignored me. For some unknown reason to me, I felt that I was on the verge of tears. I brushed the thought away and punched him lightly on the shoulder. This time, he sighed in exasperation and looked at me. He was... angry?_

_"What." It wasn't a question. It was more like a fuck-off jammed into one word._

_"What's wrong with you? Where have you been? Why didn't you come earlier? Why are you __**glaring**__ at me?"____I was on a firing-questions spree._

_"None of your business, Rin." He looked away again._

_"Whaddya mean?! I have every right to know becau--_

_"Because what? Because I love you?!" Len whispered harshly at me._

_I know when Len is joking and when he is not. He wasn't._

_"Len... are you breaking up with me...?" I ignored all my thoughts and let my tears flow down my cheeks._

_For a moment, Len looked sad but then it was gone. The speaker was announcing that the train for some province that I didn't even know was five-minutes away from the platform and that passengers should get ready. Len looked at me and nodded._

_"Yeah, Rin. I am."_

_"...At least tell me why...?" I didn't know that crying and talking at the same time was hell._

_"...I can't..." Len swiftly looked away and I saw him rub his eyes with his sleeve._

_"Len... don't... leave me... please...!" I said in between sobs._

_"...I'm going far away, Rin... I'm sorry..."_

_He was back to the Len that I knew and love. His voice was shaky._

_"I... I... We should..." Len was having trouble explaining himself._

_"...Le--_

_"It's over! I'm tired of __**us**__! It's getting boring. I... I want to play with other girls."_

_I didn't know that it was possible to feel a thousand daggers pierce your heart for at that moment, I did. I was breathing heavily, having trouble breathing, actually. The train had arrived and as I watched Len walk to it, I sank down. Len was the last to board the train. The platform was like a barren wasteland to me. Len looked at me, smiled and then left me. Alone. Crying._

_For a moment, I tried to regain my composure. Then the image of Len leaving me pierced me like a sword. He was crying, too. He cried with me. He was still with me when he left me. He still loves me._

_Then I saw a crumpled paper fluttering in the wind. It was in my reach so I grabbed it. I had a feeling it belonged to Len, and I was right. I read the paper quickly, reading it again to make sure I didn't misread or got too ahead of myself. I ripped the paper into shreds and cried._

_**Goodbye, Rin. Thank you.**_

* * *

A/N: Yeaaaaah. I don't know what the heck was wrong with Len but you decide on a reason why he left Rin. It could be some kind of disease [my original plan] but somehow, I thought it would suck so I leave it to you guys to interpret what happened with them. LOL. Just a random fic to waste time. :)) Reviews, I guess? If you wouldn't mind giving, that is. Hehe.


End file.
